Saving Angel
by xXBoulevard-of-Broken-DreamsXx
Summary: A SMAcked songfic, oneshot, Fluffy guys. Hope you guys enjoy.


_**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING, JUST WHANT TO PLAY WITH THEM. I'LL PUT THEM BACK BEFORE THE NEXT SEASON. PROMISE.**_

_**Thank you for taking time and reading this one-shot. Its just a light fluffy one-shot about Mac and Stella. Oh and the song that I used is Halo by Beyonce kind of as inspiration. Thank you to my new beta Devil-may-care101 for correcting my mistakes and helping me out with this oneshot.  
**_

_**So leave me a review on the way out. Thanks, and Enjoy....**_

Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby they tumbling down,  
And they didn't put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

Mac was sitting at his desk when he saw Stella walk by with Lindsay, talking amongst themselves about either the new case or any possible plans they had for after their shift. She looked sharp but as well as feminine. Stella said something to Lindsay and they both laughed. He liked looking at her sometimes from the side. The more he looked the more she fascinated him, not only her looks but also the way she acted around him, others, the way her eyes looked at him when something was wrong. She is a good friend, and is always there for the people that need some help. She was there for him every time his world was falling apart. Sometimes even during a bad day he would get cheered up by her smile or just her presence.

I found a way to let you in  
But I really never had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

When Claire passed away it was like he build a wall around himself not letting anyone in, but the stubborn Greek woman came along and just led him through all of his dark times. It felt to him that she took a huge hammer and just kept pounding at his cold, stone like heart. Not it harsh kind of way. So when he would think of her and feel her near by. It may seem funny but when hard times came he never seen other face next to him. The woman always was next to him, guiding him. She was, no is his Angel that can see and heal his troubled soul.

Its like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had breaking  
Its the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't ever gonna shot you out

The green eyed Detective never pushed him, or made him feel uncomfortable. It seemed like that the bigger the walls he put up, the faster it was for her to break down. First it was just simple gestures like "Good Morning" or "Thank you", then she would invite him to go get some "drinks"- well coffee. After that they would stop by and get some lunch together, going out as friends. He never understood what was it about her that pulled him near, and made him take chances in his life again.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo

You know your my saving grace

Stella became a part of Mac's world, he did not realize it for a while, but every time she got hurt he got hurt inside. His world started to revolve around this remarkable woman who never gave up, or let herself shader, even through it was the darkest hours of her life. 'Shes tough' he thought while leaning backwards in his black leather seat. A slight smile crept up his face.

Your everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

Mac felt like she was his Angel that took his hand and led him now. She touched his heart and he gradually let her in. She was everything he needed; a brilliant detective that managed to see things no one could, a co-supervisor that held all of the team together, a friend that managed to brighten up even the darkest days managed to brighten up even the darkest days he had, well a woman that he managed to let inside the walls around his heart that he had slowly began to build up ever since Clarie passed away.

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning thought my darkest night  
Your the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

Mac watched as this stunning woman turn and her gaze catch his sending a electric shock through his body. Her eyes lit up, and he saw a big beautiful smile slide up her olive toned face. She shook her head and walked into the daydreaming detective's office.  
"You know, it's not nice to just stare" she said as she walked into his office trying to put her professional face on. Mac let out a small chuckle.  
"I wasn't staring, I was just thinking." Mac said standing up and taking couple steps toward smiling Greek woman.  
"May I ask; what about?" curly haired detective asked playfully moving in closer and putting her hands on his waist.  
"Oh, just how deeply I'm in love with this stunning woman" Mac said leaning in closer feeling Stella's breath on his face, and inhaling deeply she asked.  
"Ohh, I see, and may I inquire about my competitor?" Stella asked raising her dark brown eyebrows, but the smile never leaving her face.  
"I think you know her well Ms. Bonasera." Mac said, almost whispering against  
her soft smiling lips, kissing her gently.  
"Hmmm you want to tell me about this 'stunning woman'?" Stella asked seductively  
"Ok, over a dinner tonight?"  
Stella laughed and nodded.  
"Mmmmmm sounds lovely. Let's go?" Stella regretfully pulled away from warm body of the man in front of her, smiled and took his hand lacing their fingers together before they walked out of his office, hand in hand, into a warm New York City night.

I swore I never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground

_**R n R Please guys!!! Thanks ahead. **_


End file.
